


Drunk Driving

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Under the Influence [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Answering Machine. If Jason can't call her, he'll just have to go see her in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Driving

Drunk Driving

xXx

“Jason, what are you doing?” Roy asked as he boarded their ship. Jason didn’t reply as he fumbled with switches getting more and more irritated with each one he activated.

“How the hell do you start this summa-na-bitch?” he finally stumbled out. Roy sat in the co-pilot’s seat.

“Jay,” Roy began, Jason turned to look at him.

“What?” he asked. Roy cringed as the incomprehensible mixture of booze hit him with Jason’s breath.

“Fuckin’ a man.” He mumbled to himself. Jason turned back to what he was doing at the control panel. “Jay, seriously, what are you doing?”

“Trying to start this futher mucker.” He explained.

“Ok,” Roy continued slowly. “Where do you plan on going in your…delicate state?” Jason’s head lolled ot the side, his eyes rolling up to look at Roy.

“I gotta get her back man.”

“Ah, right, Barbara. What else would this be about.” Roy murmured. Jason just kept rambling.

“But I don’t know what to do…do” he snorted. “Do-do.” He took an obnoxiously deep breath. “She won’t answer my calls.” Jason shifts in his seat to better face Roy. “She’s so mad. I really fucked up.” Roy watched confused as terror crossed Jason’s face. Suddenly, Jason left forward, gripping Roy ‘s collar and pulling him face to face. “What if I never see her again?” he asked in a hushed panic.

Roy took hold of Jason’s fist, prying them off his collar. “Okay, first of all, if you don’t stop breathing on me you’re going to have to send me back to rehab. Second, I highly doubt that you’ll never see her again, especially not with Gotham’s perpetual state of crime.” Roy pushed Jason back so he was sitting back in his chair. “Thirdly, if you really want her back, this isn’t the way to do it. She’s not going to take you seriously.”

Jason starred at Roy, his eyes wide as if he were completely captivated by his friend. Roy starred back waiting for any kind of reply.

“You’re still going aren’t you?”

“Yep.” Jason shifted forward in his seat and began pressing buttons again. Roy sighed exasperated. He stood up.

“Move.” He told Jason.

“What?”

“Move, get up, vacate the seat, un-ass the area, whatever. You’re not flying this thing drunk.” Roy explained. When Jason didn’t move he continued. “I’ll drive you.” Jason starred up at him as what he said sunk in.

Suddenly, he scrambled out of his seat, tripping over his own feet as he went and made himself comfortable in the co-pilot’s seat. Roy replaced Jason, flipping switches and taking off.

“You’re a great friend Roy.” Jason broke the silence. Roy sighed in defeat.

“Yea, well try to remember that when Barbara’s trying to kill me for enabling you.”

 


End file.
